Ma petite Chou
by brionylover
Summary: Agnes is waiting for Henri to return form war, and when he does there is a surprise in store
1. Chapter 1

Agnes woke up, she wished she could stay in the warm sanctuary of her duvet but she had work, and the first light of morning was streaming through the windows. She turned over to look at the clock on her bedside table, but was distracted by the portrait of the handsome Frenchman. He had been gone for over four years. She was trying not to burst into tears at the thought of him in some muddy, blood drenched battlefield but her thoughts overwhelmed her and soon she was weeping into the corner of her night gown. - The heads of department were gathered in Mr Selfridges office, awaiting their Monday morning brief. Kitty and Miss Mardle were gossiping about a girl who had been dismissed after flirting with a customer, Mr Thackory and the new head of the palm court, Mr Kempson, were discussing the new menu in the palm court, but Agnes had felt detached from the group since Victor and Henri had left and was standing, red eyed, in the corner trying to decide which jam to send George. "Good Morning Everyone!" Mr Selfridge entered the room, smiling at the group of people gathered in the room. "Good morning Mr Selfridge" the group replied drearily in a similar style to school children. "Right, let's g..." Mr Selfridge began, but at that moment the double door leading into Mr Selfridge's office burst in and revealing an ecstatic looking Miss Plunket. "The war is over, and Britain has won!" The stout women said, rather loudly considering the people she was talking to we're less than a few metres away. Agnes smiled with relief, finally after all these years she could be with Henri. - Agnes stood at the platform, Henri was finally coming home to her. She looked off into the distance to try and catch a glimpse of a Scarlett engine or a puff of smoke that would indicate Henri's arrival, and finally in the distance she saw it, the vermillion steam train, trundling along the tracks. She beamed from ear to ear. The train pulled up to the platform and swarms of soldiers hurried into the crowd, Agnes was overwhelmed by the waves of men. She tried calling Henri's name but her voice was barely heard over the sound of families being reunited. Then amongst the sea of corduroy she saw a glimpse of blue. She hurried over to the French soldier, he turned and enveloped her in a hug. "Agnes, I've missed you so much!" He told her. "I've missed you too." She replied in her slightly husky voice. "Will you marry me." Henri asked her. "Of course I will" and they were brought together in a passionate embrace. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you going to stay now?" Agnes asked her fiancée. "I will talk to Mr Selfridge." He replied "But tonight I have other ideas." "And what are they" the young women said. "Well, you'll have to wait and see ma petite chou." He said secretively. The couple walked along the street, it was only occupied by the odd late night shopper. The pair had spent the day in Regents Park. It was a perfect spring day, so the park was full of gambling dogs and children playing in the daffodils. Finally they arrived at their destination. A hotel. Mr Leclair sauntered up to the desk and asked for a double room. After a few minutes the receptionist took a key of a hook and led them to their room. "Here you are Mr and Mrs Leclair, breakfast is served from seven o clock." The women said briskly. "Thank you" Henri said in his French accent. Then once the door was closed he turned to face his fiancée. Then suddenly Agnes launched herself onto Henri's mouth and began to undress him. Henri retaliated and began to unbutton Agnes's dress. Soon both were naked and kissing passionately, they fell onto the bed, entwined in each other's embrace. Then she felt him enter her. She moaned in pleasure as he pushed harder. She could feel herself getting out of breath as Henri reached his climax. Then it was all over. The heat of the moment was gone and the couple lay together regaining their breathe and falling asleep in each other's arms. - Agnes awoke in Henri's arms the following morning. She relived the events of the night before. She remembered Henri sexily muttering French during the time they spent intimate. Then she felt her fiancée stir beside her. "Ma petite chou." Henri said, "last night was so good, you haven't been practising have you?" He added cheekily. "No" she replied, " your the only man" "I'm honoured." He said before kissing her cheek softly. The pair then kissed harder and harder until they restarted the dance from the night before. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Henri!" Harry Selfridge shouted, "you're back! What are you doing in the jewellery department?" "I'm buying a ring." Henri replied. "Who for?" Mr Selfridge asked, I didn't think you were seeing Valerie anymore." "It's not for Valerie, it's for Miss Towler." Henri said. Harry looked amazed, confused and happy all at the same time. "Come to my office for lunch, oh, and bring Miss Towler with you." Mr Selfridge said before walking off into the depths of the shop. Henri handed over some money in exchange for his chosen ring and set off to his shared studio. He was interrupted by several people on his way up the marble staircase, but he simply greeted them before walking on. Finally he managed to make it to the peace and quiet of the small room he had not seen for four years. "Hello Agnes." Henri flirted, sidling over to his fiancée and kissing the back of her neck sexily. He then withdrew the ring from his pocket and slid it onto Agnes finger. It was a perfect fit. "This is lovely, thank you." Agnes said, overwhelmed by the beauty of the ring. "Mr Selfridge wants us to go to his office for lunch." Henri added, slightly ruining the moment. "Why." His fiancée asked. "I don't know ma petite Chou." He said before kissing her on the lips. - The couple walked along the corridor, hand in hand, heading towards the double doors that stood at the end. Agnes looked faintly worried but Henri looked relaxed. Finally they reached the end of the corridor and were met by Miss Plunket asking if they had an appointment. "Yes." Henri said impatiently and opened the ebony doors, holding them open for his fiancée then following her into the room that they guarded. "Henri, Miss Towler." Mr Selfridge said loudly, getting up from his chair and walking over to greet them. "Good afternoon Mr Selfridge." Agnes said to her boss. "Henri, where are you staying. I want to install you in a flat, you would enjoy it more than staying with me, that way Miss Towler can join you for dinner and when you get married she can move in with you, on one condition though, that Miss Towler carries on working here once you get married." Mr Selfridge said. "That would be amazing Mr Selfridge, thank you so much!" Agnes said gratefully. "Yes, thank you Harry." Henri said in his handsome French accent. 


	4. Chapter 4

Henri joined Agnes on the couch, he snuggled up close to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you ma petite Chou!" He said sexily before kissing her once more. "I want to design my wedding dress." Agnes told him absentmindedly. "I'm sure it will be perfect then." Her fiancée flirted. Then he started kissing her more passionately and was soon unbuttoning her dress. Agnes was overcome by her feelings and before she knew it both her and her fiancée were naked. He massaged her back as he brought himself closer to her, all the time their lips seemed sealed together. "Henri..." Agnes moaned as he brought her more and more pleasure with every move and soon he carried her to the bedroom and they continued their dance long into the night. - Agnes awoke in the arms of her lover, he was awake and once he saw her stir he began smothering her in kisses. "Henri, we've got to go to work!" Agnes said but it made little impact. "Oh Agnes can't we stay in bed longer." He pleaded, Agnes gave in and they kissed more and more passionately becoming out of breath from the pleasure He gave her. Finally they stopped and Agnes glanced at the clock. "We're late, Mr Selfridge is going to kill us!" Agnes said worriedly and tried to get out of bed but Henri held her back. "Agnes it's a bank holiday." Henri said simply. Bringing his fiancée back under the duvet, smiling to himself. Agnes shuffled up to him under the covers, longing for his gentle hands to fondle her. And soon they did, stroking her body smoothly, bringing shivers down her spine. Henri loved her delicate frame and wished he could stay there with her forever, but he stopped. "When are we getting married then ma fleur." Henri asked, he knew Agnes loved it when he spoke French. "Soon, so I can be with you all day and night." Agnes replied. "OK." He said and his fingers absentmindedly began feeling around her frame, especially interested in her intimate area, stroking the folds and creases that made her. 


End file.
